1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a stack-type semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a stack-type semiconductor device including a transistor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, semiconductor devices may include various metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors operating with different operation characteristics and having different electrical characteristics.
Recently, a method of forming the MOS transistor vertically stacked on a substrate has been developed to highly increase the degrees of integration of the semiconductor devices. However, it is difficult to manufacture the MOS transistors vertically stacked on a substrate have operation characteristics substantially the same as the MOS transistors formed on the substrate. Therefore, a new method of manufacturing a highly-integrated stack-type semiconductor device with excellent operation characteristics may be required.